


Getting out of Hand

by TheSilverWolf94



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affairs, Bedroom Sex, Drinking, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Los Santos, North Yankton, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rich Michael De Santa, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverWolf94/pseuds/TheSilverWolf94
Summary: Getting tied into a recent love affair with Michael de Santa makes you relive the relationship you both once had in North Yankton. Although it makes you realise that it may have gone too far.A smut one shot with Michael de Santa.Enjoy lovelies x
Relationships: Michael De Santa & Reader, Michael De Santa & You, Michael De Santa/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Getting out of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> My first story here so I would love some feedback from you guys! Hope y’all enjoy :)

It was getting out of hand now. 

He had a wife and two kids, both leaving him to the point where he had been swallowed into a depth of wallowing in self hatred and his own self pity. He was alone and desperate for something to try and ease the pain. You, the only one there to lend him that desperately desired empathic ear alongside that aiding hand to try pull him together and out of the hole he had fallen himself into. Michael and his drinking had exceeded more than usual, and the smells were clinging to every crease of his suits. Not only drinking, but smoking too. All clouded around him like an intoxicating fog. His appearance had become unkept, just like his own home. Every spec an outright mess of take-out containers and abandoned liquor bottles. Whiskey and bourbon the main culprits with a sprinkle of pibwasser bottles around the staircase. Those beer bottles left as a reminder of a lonely chat session you both had exchanged between each other the night it had all began. Just a couple of days after his family had walked out, he had called you over for some company. It was only during the jewellery heist that you finally reconvened since those glory days back in the mid west. Lester being the one responsible in roping you back into the thieving world when the opportunity of becoming one again presented itself like a deadly sin. It was a vow you had made to yourself to never take part in another score again, after the shit hitting the fan back in ‘04. You had refused that last score back in North Yankton when Michael had confessed his intentions of finally getting out of the game. You had protested again and again about it, knowing full well he was going to betray everyone around him and everyone who had grown to trust him. His own best friend getting thrown under the bus and you... you knowing the whole truth, while being presented an opportunity to finally walk away. Michael and you had had your affairs, and it was clear as day that after that conversation in his trailer in North Yankton, that he wasn’t ready to lose you. You had been there for him through thick and thin.

You took the opportunity with hesitation like a sodding fool and it only landed you back where you started. Back in the game and back in the confused and complicated love life you and Michael had previously kindled. Although, now it was just something Michael wanted in order for him to take his mind off Amanda walking out on him. It was in no way anything close to the relationship you had all those years ago.  
The chat session you both had shared on the staircase a few weeks ago made you realise that, and knowing it from the start and still going along with it now made you feel terrible. He was just using you as a distraction, and you hated to admit it, you were doing the same. Sick of the lonely days of repeats here in Los Santos, that reliving the past all over again made you forget the present. That kiss you shared on the first steps of his tiled staircase, only went and snowballed into a series of nights of Michael calling you up for some company or showing up at your home unannounced. You had convinced yourself to leave it at that. A kiss. It was a drunk kiss! Then again, it didn’t end with the kiss that night. It resulted in you both drunkenly rutting against each other like the last two beings in the world. 

It was getting out of hand.

So out of hand in fact, that you lay next to him on his bed, eyeing him clinging to your half naked self as though he would fall though the floorboards and into the depths below if he let go. He clearly hadn’t had any contact with Amanda in the recent years and was relishing the rare moment for as long as he could. You frowned. You cared too much, and it was slowly becoming your greatest weakness with him. No matter how many times he turned up at your doorstep or contacted you, you just couldn’t say no. Each time sounding more desperate for a friend and more broken than ever. His head nuzzles into the simple little scratches your fingers threaded through his hair. That five o clock shadow was coming back again, it’s appearance untamed and left to run wild across his face. You shifted your position against the headboard, continuing to lace his hair back.

“I know you’re going to break my heart again Michael Townley.” You sigh halting your actions and looking around the tattered room you found yourself in. It had gotten so far to the point you felt as though he was going to cast you aside all over again. Amanda and Michael would more than likely decide to give it one more shot since they both did have a family. Where would that leave you? Alone, again. He had done it before, and you knew all too well it was only a matter of time before it happens all over again. Your relationship had crumbled when you found out he had knocked up Amanda and tried to persuade you it was mistake. How could it have been when Trevor had photos and videos of them both all over each other weeks before you both called it quits. What was it with you in always coming back to the ones that you think you can change. You can’t change anyone. They’re who they are and will always continue to show their true colours in the most subtle of ways. You may not think it’s there, but unfortunately it always is. No matter how many times they claim it’s not. Michael begins to move about at the halt of interaction and the subtle snores begin to subside.

“(Y/N)?” He murmurs against your skin alongside a short planted kiss. He holds you closer, urging you to lay down completely.  
“C’mon beautiful, lay down.” He yawns, using any strength he could muster to heave you lower in the sheets. In which he succeeds, pulling himself up to loom over your now blushing skin. His dry lips catch yours in a brief kiss as he crawls up further above you, his arm snaking around the small of your back to pull you lower.  
“Mornin’ baby.” That signature smirk emerging as his face comes into your full view for the first time this morning. His aged and sun cracked skin crinkling as his smirk continued to play across his lips.  
“Good morning.” Your hand came against his cheek to feel the bristles of that shadow forming due to his lack of shaving. Michael leans into your soft touch with a satisfied sigh. He leans back down to you, this time kissing your neck and succeeding in emitting a subtle moan from you. He knew it was your weak spot and you hated him for that. Once he had discovered that about you all those years ago, it was clear that he had never forgotten. His actions move about as your arms instinctively scrape for his roots again, this time evoking a groan from him. His weak spot. That, and of course, the appendage slowly becoming harder within his blue striped boxers. His lips drift up to your earlobes where he nibbles the skin and purrs against your eardrums. Micheal moves himself completely above you now, kneeling between your thigh as he looks down at your flushed face with a devilish grin. Your hands dance against his leg and your previous thoughts of regret found themselves been pushed down into the back of your mind, where the only thoughts you had now were pushing Micheal into the covers and taking him again. To no protest, of course, Michael lays back into his side of the bed as your body now crawls above him, his white tank the only piece of clothing your body has to cover yourself. His strong palms run up your bare thighs and hold your hips steady, his ocean blue orbs trailing their way up to your pursed lips and half lidded eyes. His name tumbles out, as you lean down for a kiss, the taste of last nights alcohol lingering his tongue. His large hands runs up your back, bundling the tank top upward in order for the material to be peeled from your skin as you lay exposed above him. His finger tips scratch down your back as you arch away from the touch, grinding into the bulge inside his trunks. His mouth gapes slightly as he takes hold of your hips and grinds you against his groin again, this time his eyes falling shut and a swear falling past his lips. You sit up straighter now, running your hands across his bare chest at a teasingly slow pace, drinking in the sight of Michael enjoying himself. Your fingers curl into the waistband of his boxers, his cock prodding desperately past the fabric. Gripping him with your hand you slowly pump up and down as slow as you can, taking your time at the tip, wanting him to crumble under your touch.

“Fuck... (Y/N).” His hand balls into a fist and he bites against it, as if there were people inside the house he didn’t want hearing the dirty scene been created within his room. His groans are staggered, watching you peel his boxers lower and run a painfully slow stripe up his length with your tongue, taking your time around the tip with a suck. Your eyes flutter up to his baby blues watching his hands grip your hair into a ponytail. This took you by surprise as he was usually a watch and enjoy type of guy. He guides you lower on him, choking on his breath, feeling your tongue run along the underside, and his cock swallow into the warmth of your mouth. You maintain his eye contact, him clearly enjoying this new found rhythm as he continued to bob you up and down. The wetness of your movements begins to gather at the corners of your mouth with every bob, and Michael can’t help but moan a little louder, swears now beginning to mix.  
“Shit baby... just like that.” You can’t help but feel yourself begin to throb below, the wetness beginning to form the more you watched Michael crumble with your every suck. His hands slowly subside from your locks, now residing to cover his face completely, the continued moans his mouth kept spilling now muffled. Pulling him free with an audible pop, you crawl up to him for a demanding kiss to which Michael happily returns.  
“You’re gonna be the death of me baby.” His words mumble against your wet lips, pushing you down into the sheets now and looking over you with a panting face. He kicks his boxers to the side of the bed and wastes no time pushing himself into you. Now you’re the one spilling swears, his cock stretching you with every thrust. He wasn’t the biggest and just average, but he made up for it with those fingertips of his now lazily circling your aching clit.  
“Fuck Michael...” Your eyes struggle to keep themselves open and your mouth falls, arching yourself upward and squealing up to the ceiling as Michael took you as he so wished. He grabs your leg and pushes you to lay on your side as the angle changes completely and he hits that spot over and over. His grip firms on your hip as he pulls you into him now, nails now starting to claw deeper. You grab the pillow now bundled beneath your head, taking in the sounds of the bed beating against the wall and Michael breathing heavily above you. You feel yourself growing near and start sweeping your fingertips across your clit, (since Michael had quickly given up on it) the throbbing beginning to shock your nerves and wash an orgasm throughout. You can’t help but feel your body become puty as Michael ruts harder into you before stopping completely with a strangled groan, his release spasming his hips. His movements slowly continue before he pulls free from you completely, watching the mess of come spill onto the sheets. His body collapses next to you and wastes no time pulling you into his sweaty embrace. The aroma of sex and sweat heavy alongside the audible sounds of both bodies desperately catching their breath.

“Did you come?” His words panting against your skin as he returns to kissing the sensitive spot across your neck.  
“Yeah...” You breath, reaching around to scratch your fingers across his hair.  
“Good, ‘cause I feel bad for leaving ya out last night” His arms string around your body and pull you flush against him, his wandering hand cupping your breast. You can’t help but sigh. This must have been one of the first times you’ve actually orgasmed with him. Then again, it was you who reached the high yourself this morning. You just never could admit you never orgasmed anytime he asked. Again, your stupidity of caring more about him strikes again.

“Hey (Y/N)?”  
“Mhmm?” You hum, moving your hand away from his head and holding his own as it still cupped and groped your breast.  
“I’m so...” he begins, taking your hand in his own calloused one, interlacing your fingers together.  
“I’m so fucking sorry for everything.” He mumbles against your skin, his breathing becoming that bit heavier than before. Your heart sinks deep into a pit and you begin to feel your stomach form knots. That dry lump returning like a heavy stone trapped in your throat.

Not again. 

You weren’t going down this road again. He had hurt you enough already and you didn’t want to think about this anymore.

Like you said... It was getting out of hand.


End file.
